


Working Up an Appetite

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU - Not Ninja, Belly Kink, Feeder/Feedee dynamics, Feeding, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, another kinkfic hohoho, chubby chaser cole, chubby jay is a good jay, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Cole is a chubby chaser. He meets Jay through work friends. Things get heated quickly.





	Working Up an Appetite

Jay was taking a break from typing. Articles took ages, and he’d already finished three today! Surely Mr Wu and Mr Garmadon, the CEO brothers, wouldn’t mind. Sure, Jay was slacking, but he worked hard when he wanted to.  
Jay Walker was a member of the online division of the Warmadon corporation, a multi-industry business that operates in almost every field. Websites, films, TV, general goods, food - you name it, Warmadon probably has it covered.  
Pay was a little shit, and Jay couldn’t exactly say he enjoyed it here, but it was a way to pay bills. And he met a lot of people too!  
For example, Kai, a member of the clothing division, had needed an article written to promote some t-shirts he’d designed, and their superiors paired them together. Kai was an utter asshole, and Jay loved it.  
They still ate lunch together, even though it had been over a year since the combined project, and their “group” had grown since then, both taking a variety of people under their wing. A guy in tech, Zane, has joined, and clearly he had some contacts within the company, as Mr Garmadon’s son, Lloyd, started showing up to their gatherings as well. Kai had asked Lloyd to pull a few strings, and help his sister Nya get a job, which had been successful, and she had joined Jay in the online department.  
The group had stayed just the five of them for a long time, until Kai cleared his throat one afternoon.  
“So there’s this new guy in construction. He seems pretty chill, kinda lonely though, I was thinking we could invite him?”  
“Oh! Is this Cole? Yeah, man, I talked to him earlier today. He’s really nice. Sure, invite him.” Sometimes it felt like Zane knew everybody.  
“Cole Hence? Yeah, he was super cool during the whole hiring process. Dad said he’s really well suited to the job.” Lloyd took a bite out of his sandwich. “I’d be down to hang with him.”  
“Woah, wait, is this the super hot guy? The one that helped fix the main reception’s supply cupboard? I would totally be down to see him again, holy fuck.” Nya fanned a hand in front of her face dramatically.  
“Yeah. That’s him. I think he’s gay though.”  
“Wait, hold up, am I the only one who doesn’t know this guy?”  
Kai shrugged. “Looks like it.”  
Jay liked the way the friendship group was. It was a good dynamic. The idea of someone coming along at messing that up didn’t sit well.  
“I’ll let him know he can hang with us tomorrow.” Kai said through a mouthful.  
Everyone at the table nodded.  
Guess Jay would just have to deal with it.

He was early. His boss had been so pleased with the work Jay had done, that he’d been allowed to go on his lunch break earlier than usual.  
It was odd, being one of the first into the cafeteria.  
Lots more good food, none of it taken yet.  
Ever the opportunist, Jay took as much of the good stuff as he could, ready to treasure what could only be the first and last time this happens to him.  
Jay sat at a table, greeting co-workers with smiles as they walked past, already digging into his meal.  
Maybe he’d put a little too much on his plate. Eh, whatever. It doesn’t hurt to overdo it sometimes.  
Kai walked in then, a stranger in tow. He waved at Jay, and bounced over, grinning.  
“Hey! This is Cole from construction, I was talking about him yesterday?. Cole, this is Jay. He works with web articles.”  
Jay stuck out his hand, the man - Cole - grasping it tightly, handshake firm.  
Nya wasn’t kidding when she’d called him super hot, huh.  
Cole was broad shouldered, with jet black hair and dark green eyes. He could probably bench a truck.  
“It’s nice to meet you. How long have you been here?”  
Cole sat down opposite Jay, eyeing the food on his plate before focusing on the man questioning him.  
Judging how much he was eating? Rude.  
“I, uh, just over a week now. You?”  
“A year and a bit. You not having lunch?”  
“Oh. Right, yeah. I, um, need to grab that.”  
Jay nodded, eyes following Cole as he wandered over to the canteen. Kai frowned.  
“He’s not usually like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“All flustered. Maybe he likes you.”  
Jay flushed. “We’ve only just met, calm down. And I doubt it. The way he stared at my plate? Fucking rude.”  
“I mean, you do have quite a lot there. I can’t believe you managed to actually get some cinnamon rolls before they ran out. You’re sharing, right?”  
“You guys can all share one between yourselves. These two are mine.”  
“Greedy.” Kai rolled his eyes, before greeting Zane and Lloyd, who’d just sat down.  
Cole returned then, a small “hello” in their direction, before focusing on his food. Nya bounded up.  
“Oh, hey! You’re the guy that helped out with repairs in the main entrance, right?”  
“I - uh - yeah, that was me.” Cole looked slightly flustered.  
“That was really cool of you. Shame you had to meet my brother before me.” Nya signalled Kai with a tilt of her head.  
“Oh, you’re Nya? Kai told me about you. You work in the same department as Jay, right?”  
“Yup!”  
The chatter continued idly, Jay’s attention mostly on ploughing through his food, chiming in here and there when he felt like it. Cole continued to glance at him throughout the conversation, always averting his eyes when Jay met them.  
“So what brought you here?” Nya asked.  
“Uh, well, my dad and I got into a fight. I decided I didn’t want to deal with him anymore, so I up and moved. Had to get a new job, and this was listed, so...”  
“Oh. Are you and your dad still talking?”  
“Not really. He cut me off when I told him I’m, um, gay.”  
“Oh.”  
“What about your mom?” Zane asked.  
“She kind of died when I was a kid.”  
“I’m sorry.” Lloyd looked solemn.  
“Nah. It’s okay. I don’t - uh, remember much anyway.” Cole looked at his muffin then, not yet taken a bite. “I’m kinda full. You want this?” Cole was looking at Jay. Oh. He thought Jay was the One That Eats then.  
It’s not like Jay was going to say no, but he resented it all the same.  
“Uh, yeah! Thanks.” Jay nibbled, having finished his own lunch.  
It was only once they’d all stood up to return to their jobs that Jay really noticed that he’d gone a little overboard, based on the pinch of his jeans.  
Whatever. Maybe it was a good thing that all the nice food was usually gone by the time Jay got to the canteen.

Cole kept joining their lunchtimes, and kept offering Jay food that he said he didn’t want, claiming fullness, although he never seemed to cut down on the amount he put on his platter. Other than that, Cole was pretty cool. And pretty in general, but that’s a thought for another day. He was compassionate, and seemed thoughtful, never wanting to join in when they were slagging people off, because he didn’t want to be rude.  
Jay liked him. Cole was sweet, and funny, and it felt like he genuinely wanted to get to know him, not just out of politeness or association with his friends. They talked about work out routines, hobbies, family, studies, interests - the whole shebang. Cole apparently really liked geology, to the point he’d considered studying it at college, but didn’t because he felt architecture and manufacturing would be more beneficial in real life. Jay couldn’t exactly relate, he’d pursued his art in college, crushed when he was struggling to find work. In an odd coincidence, they’d gone to the same college, even sat in the same classroom, just at different times of day. Jay joked about fate, and Cole had gotten very flustered.  
And then Jay got partnered up with Cole for another article. Specifically, one for the company’s publicity, what it was like to be a newcomer to Warmadon.  
From what Jay’s boss had mentioned, Cole had asked for him, and he felt somewhat flattered. If anything, Jay would’ve thought he’d ask for Nya, they seemed closer.  
“Heya!” Jay opened his door. It was a small office, essentially a cubicle, just enclosed.  
Cole smiled slightly, stepping inside, glancing around.  
“Damn. Didn’t realise you had your own room. Fancy.”  
Jay rolled his eyes and closed the door, pulling up a chair for Cole.  
“Yeah. Right. I wish.”  
Cole took a seat after gazing about the room for a bit, before turning his attention to the file Jay had on his desk.  
“Oof. I gotta answer all these?”  
“Only some of them. Some of this is for me to know what I’m doing.”  
Jay sat then, hands hovering over his keyboard, new document open and ready to be filled.  
“Oh, uh, before we start! I brought you something.” Cole placed a small box of cupcakes on Jay’s desk.  
Cole had seen him the one day he’d decided to overeat, and clearly thought he had Jay pegged.  
“Thanks man. You really didn’t have to. You can have some.”  
“No problem. And, uh, pass, I don’t really like vanilla.”  
Jay pulled the box closer to him, glancing at Cole before skimming over the file again.  
He wasn’t going to give Cole more of an excuse to think he was a glutton. He would save the cupcakes til later.  
“Alright, so. You gotta give me your opening thoughts on working here, and then I’ll fancy ‘em up a little.”  
Cole nodded slowly.  
“Well, it’s a way to pay rent. And I’ve met some really lovely people. And I guess the job itself is kind of fun. It’s a free work out, lifting bricks and stuff.”  
Jay’s fingers flew, before staring at the screen.  
“That’s not very flattering is it?” Cole bit his lip.  
“No problem. We can fluff it up.”  
Jay typed quietly for a moment.  
“Alright, what do you think about this? ‘Working at Warmadon is really fulfilling. I’m finally financially stable, my co workers and various staff members are all very catering and friendly, helping me out wherever I need to them to. The job itself, my field being construction, is really exhilarating, and I love being able to do what I enjoy for pay.’ Sound good?”  
“Woah. How did you do that? But also, ‘finally financially stable’?”  
“We don’t wanna say ‘pay is okay I guess.’ It makes things sound better.”  
“Isn’t that lying?”  
“Are you financially stable?”  
“Well, I mean, yeah...”  
“Then I don’t think it is.”  
Cole nodded quietly.  
“You alright?” Jay had to ask.  
Cole looked like he was about to say something, changing his mind. “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
Jay wasn’t going to pry.  
“Next up: how would you describe your first day?”

The article needed some refinement, but the bare bones was there, a solid starting point. Cole seemed hesitant to leave.  
“Dude. Go home. It’s late.”  
“What, and leave you to just work here by yourself? No.”  
“You’re stupid.” Jay glanced over the top of his laptop, where Cole still hovered.  
“Fine. You can stay. But feel free to leave whenever. I’m not gonna provide much entertainment, I’m working.”  
Cole nodded, sitting back down.  
A silence loomed, growing more awkward as the time went on.  
“Why are you staying overtime?”  
“Wanna get this done.”  
“But it’s not due til Thursday.”  
“I know. I know. I just like being ahead of the game.”  
“I’d have thought someone like you would probably be desperate to get home.”  
Jay stopped typing then.  
“Someone like me?”  
“Well, yeah. You have a boyfriend right? I think you said his name was Henry. I figured that if I was Henry, I’d want as much time with you as possible.”  
Jay snorted loudly.  
“Dude. Henry is my cat.”  
Cole flushed. “What?”  
“Yeah. I swear, did I never tell you Henry was a cat? I literally told you once that Henry wouldn’t stop screaming at a dog.”  
“Well, yknow, I’m not one to judge.”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “I cannot believe you thought Henry was my boyfriend. What about the time that you asked about some scratches I had, and I said it was Henry?”  
“People have kinks, I guess.”  
“Weird that’s your go to. You a kinky guy Cole?” Jay regretted the words the second they left his mouth.  
“Uh...”  
“No, Jesus, that was stupid, forget I said anything. That’s not my business.” Jay thought about Cole’s assumption. “I mean, why are you sticking around? Someone like you has definitely got men absolutely drooling over you.”  
“Mm. Not the guy I want though.”  
“Jeez, ain’t that the way.”  
“I, uh, actually should ask you about that. I’ve been meaning to.”  
Jay raised a brow. “Is it one of the guys? Because like, none of them really like dudes, except Lloyd, but he’s bi with a pretty big preference to women. But I could put in a word for you if you want.”  
“Ah, uh, no actually. I kind of asked someone else to big me up. I don’t think it worked though.”  
“Ah, oof. Who failed you?”  
“Nya.”  
“Oh? You want me to try fix it?”  
Cole shook his head, drumming the desk.  
“C’mon dude, you can’t tease me like this. Who’s your man? I can convince him.”  
Cole hesitated, before standing abruptly.  
“I, um, I think I should go. Enjoy your cupcakes!”  
He was out the door before Jay could say anything.  
Weird. Maybe Jay had underestimated how close they were.  
But now was a prime opportunity to eat a cupcake, finally. He’d been waiting for Cole to leave a while, just so he could taste them.  
Maybe he was a little bit of a foodie. Was that a bad thing?  
Jay opened the box slowly, a small slip of paper fluttering out.  
“Text me?” Followed by a number.  
Ah.  
Jay input Cole’s contact.  
[Jay to Cole: Hey buddy. I think you might’ve given me the wrong box? I can pass it onto ur mystery man tho]  
[Cole to Jay: Wdym??]  
[Jay sent one photo to Cole]  
[Jay to Cole: “Text me?” C’mon Cole, be a little bit more creative when asking out your guy.]  
[Cole to Jay: oh]  
[Cole to Jay: ok]  
[Jay to Cole: I don’t mean it in a rude way!!!! I just reckon u could do a lot more emotion-wise irl]  
[Cole to Jay: I tried!!!]  
[Jay to Cole: when?]  
[Cole to Jay: ugh, forget it. I’m sorry for bothering u. We’re still friends right?]  
Jay stared at the message.  
[Jay to Cole: uh, yeah?? Why???]  
[Cole to Jay: idk if ur the type of guy who’s cuts ppl off after they ask him out.]  
[Jay to Cole: waIt WHAT THE FUCK]  
Jay re read the text. Was Cole implying...?  
[Cole to Jay: woah man no need for the caps. I get it. I’ll keep it chill w/ u]  
[Jay to Cole: U WANT TO DATE ME?]  
[Cole to Jay: uh, yeah. No need to rub it in.]  
Jay’s heart fluttered. Cole, handsome construction sexy new guy Cole, wanted to date Jay!  
[Jay to Cole: ask me out properly you coward]  
Jay watched the typing dots disappear.  
Oh. Maybe he’d scared Cole off.  
Now he got to concentrate on his article about the man.  
What the fuck. A wild ride of emotions that had been.  
Jay’s door opened after a little while. More like flung open.  
Jay stood automatically.  
There was Cole. Again.  
“Hi. I, uh, I’m back.”  
Jay nodded slowly. “You are.”  
“I - Let me take you out somewhere? For dinner?”  
Jay went slightly red. “Is this you asking me out properly?”  
“Is it okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, fucking hell, it’s more than okay.”  
Cole smiled. Warm, bright. Jay hadn’t seen Cole beam like that before.  
That smile was for him?  
“Are you sure? Me?” Jay couldn’t stop the question.  
“Obviously. I’ve been all over you from the start. You didn’t realise?”  
“Staring at me when I eat isn’t exactly ‘all over me’. I thought it was judgemental.”  
Cole’s cheeks burnt.  
“You saw that?”  
“Mhm. It kinda freaked me out.”  
“You just look sorta good when you eat.”  
Jay raised a brow, but didn’t comment.  
“Let me finish this up, alright? You can, uh, text me when you wanna go to dinner.”  
Cole nodded, before flustering again. “Sorry for interrupting.”  
“Nah. I, uh, I liked it.”  
Cole’s eyes bore into Jay’s, and he stepped forward.  
Fuck it.  
Jay closed his laptop, and shifted it out the way, hopping onto his desk, more than willing to let Cole absolutely wreck him.  
The kiss was soft at first. Lips tentatively pressing themselves against an unfamiliar pair, the newness of it thrilling, as mouths began to explore each other.  
Things got a bit more firm then. Cole cupping Jay’s face, stroking his hair, their tongues slowly entwining.  
Jay withdrew after what felt like an hour, breath hitched.  
“Wow.” He muttered. “You’re good.”  
Cole’s eyes were wide. “Yeah. Yeah, you too.”  
“I can probably finish the article later.”  
“I think so.”  
“Walk me home? You can meet my boyfriend, his name is Henry.”  
“Asshole.”

A walk home had very quickly turned into sex.  
Jay wasn’t about to complain. Cole was gorgeous, and desirable, and he was so fucking lucky.  
Cole liked him! Out of all the guys in the company, Cole likes Jay best.  
Jay thinks about all the food items he’s been given over the past couple of months. Tokens of Cole’s unspoken affections?  
Mm, he could think about that later.  
Cole’s strong, supple body leans over his own lithe one, pressing kisses up and down Jay’s neck, heavy breathing as Jay rotated his hips, an effort to make Cole’s pleasure increase.  
Cole’s dick could live in his ass forever, and Jay doubted he’d mind. It felt insanely good.  
“Mm. Oh god, Jay. Jay, you’re so good. Taking it so good.”  
Jay preened at the flattery, bucking his hips as Cole thrust inside him again.  
“Harder.” Jay whispered, voice grizzly.  
Cole complied, getting more vigorous.  
Jay moaned, fingers digging into Cole’s scalp.  
Cole thrust again, sending Jay spasming.  
“Fuck yes. Fuck yes Cole.”  
Cole grinned down at Jay, kissing him softly, a contrast to the rough rocking of his body.  
“Mm. Gonna come. Gonna come inside you.”  
Jay nodded, breathless at the prospect.  
The feeling of Cole’s release inside him was too much, and Jay came almost instantly after.  
“Hngh.” Jay grunted.  
Cole nodded, crashing down, one arm curling around Jay’s chest.

Jay woke up to an alarm quickly cut short. By someone else.  
“Mmf. Need that.” Jay mumbled into Cole’s chest. “Need to wake up.”  
“Don’t want to.” Cole’s voice was low, husky.  
“We’ve got work.”  
“Mhm.”  
Jay sat up, rubbing his eyes, every fibre of his being begging to lay back down.  
“Last night was insane.” He said, shifting out of bed.  
“So good. So good.” Cole was still wrapped amongst blankets.  
“You need to get up. You’re making me want another round.”  
Cole grinned.  
“Is that really so bad?”  
“I need to finish your article, after you so rudely interrupted me. Should I add sex god to your title?”  
“Yeah. You should.”  
“On second thoughts, I don’t want you to get cocky. Want breakfast?”  
Cole pulled himself from bed then.  
“Alright. Can I use your shower?”  
“Yeah. Leave it on for me.”  
Their morning was mostly quiet, due to tiredness, as well as a fizzing excitement.  
And yet Cole’s eyes still followed Jay whenever he ate.

One date turned into multiple very quickly, Jay spending most of his free time with Cole, whether that be via text or in person. Said time was passing rapidly. After what felt like yesterday announcing to their friends that they’d been together for three months, was now a year long relationship, and Cole moving in.  
“Hey Henry. Look, it’s your father.”  
Jay knew his cat was a goblin in disguise. He wailed at most movements, hacked up furballs everywhere, and gifted Jay most wonderful presents such as a dead mouse.  
Jay adored his angry bastard, and it was so weird that Henry absolutely adored Cole. Hence was rather proud, claiming favourite, and would always spoil Henry with the odd treat.  
No wonder the fiend loved him.  
“Son! I have returned, for full custody.”  
Henry yowled in response, rubbing against Cole’s legs.  
“Mm. I can’t believe you live here now.” Jay wrapped his arms around Cole.  
“I know! This is our home now. Like, ours.”

Jay found out about Cole’s kink only several weeks later.  
He’d stuffed a magazine underneath the bed, clearly hoping Jay would never find it.  
But alas, he couldn’t hide from Jay’s supreme cleaning skills.  
Jay flicked through. Pages filled with plus size models.  
Each roll of fat on their bodies heavily exaggerated.  
Oh. Cole had thing for bigger guys huh?  
Then, why Jay?  
Despite the fear of uncertainty, Jay decided to ask.  
“Hey. Cole? Can we talk?”  
“Yeah, sure, what’s up?” Cole sounded concerned, immediately putting his phone away.  
“I was cleaning. And I found this.” Jay held the mag out, and Cole flushed.  
“Um...”  
“You never told me you were a chubby chaser.”  
“Well, I mean - it’s not exactly something you talk about.”  
“I’m slim.”  
“Uh huh.” Cole squirmed.  
“I don’t understand.” Jay was gonna be flat out honest.  
“I - uh - what do you not understand?”  
“You like big guys. I don’t fit that.”  
“Well, you’re too good to care about looks over. But you are hot.”  
Jay stared at Cole for a bit.  
“All the food you used to give me?”  
“Well, okay, listen, the first time I met you, you were overdoing it. We both know that. You think that didn’t immediately turn me on?”  
“Are we dating because I overate once?”  
“We’re dating because I love you and I think you’re wonderful.”  
“Do you wish...” Jay didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Based on Cole’s expression, he’d picked it up.  
“Sometimes. I think you getting bigger would be crazy hot. But I love you. And I’m not about to tell you what to do with your body.”  
“How does it work?”  
“I mean, getting fat isn’t exactly complicated. You eat junk, stop exercising, you put on weight.”  
“I meant, like, would you feed the guy, or what?”  
“Depends what you’re into.”  
“And you’re into...?”  
“I can appreciate a good stuffing.”  
Jay nodded slowly.  
“Okay. Stuff me then.”  
Cole’s eyes widened.  
“You have no idea what you’re saying.”  
“I’m saying I’m willing to indulge your kink.”  
“God. Fucking hell.” Cole looked at Jay for a long time. “Back out whenever. Okay?”  
Jay nodded.  
“I’m gonna order some takeout.”

It was slightly nerve-wracking. Jay gazed at the amount of food before him, slightly dazed. He was supposed to eat all this?  
“Uh... Everything?” Jay needed to ask.  
Cole looked up. “I mean, as much as you want.”  
Jay nodded slowly. “How does... how does dirty talk work? In this situation?”  
Cole squeezed Jay’s hand. “I don’t want to overwhelm you. You might not even like this, and that’s okay. If you do, then maybe next time we can try out some dirty talk, alright?”  
“You’re being too nice.”  
Cole raised a brow. “Is that a bad thing.”  
“No. Just weird, considering what we’re about to do.”  
Cole ran a hand through Jay’s hair. “Babe, I care about you too much to just jump straight in. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”  
“And I want to indulge you.”  
Cole flushed. “You’re about to. I just need to look after you and make sure you’re alright first.”  
Jay leant in for a kiss, which Cole reciprocated.  
“Ready?”  
Jay nodded slowly.  
Cole lifted a kebab, coated in sauce.  
Probably big enough to satiate Jay on its own. But tonight wasn't about eating just enough to stave off hunger. It was about eating until he couldn’t anymore.  
Jay was unsure how fast he was supposed to chew. He didn’t want to choke after all, that would be a very terrible way to die. So Jay just chewed regularly, eyeing Cole. He seemed happy.  
Cole kissed Jay’s forehead as he ate.  
“I’m telling you, you don’t have to do this.”  
Rather than reply, Jay leant forward to take another bite.  
Cole flushed, but didn’t pull away from the position.  
“I love you.” He murmured.  
“Luv oo too.” Jay managed to get out through his mouthful.  
“Talking with your mouthful is rude.”  
Jay swallowed pointedly. “You’re rude.”  
Cole smiled, tentatively pushing another bite to Jay’s lips.  
Jay allowed it, chewing vigorously as Cole whispered affections.

Three large kebabs and a smaller one later, Jay was unsure how he was still going. He’d gotten well past the point of full now, but he would keep going. He wants Cole to know that he would do anything for him, and that includes living out Cole’s kinks.  
The encouragement Cole was giving him every bite was cute, although Jay doubted that it would be so accommodating once they started dirty talking. The idea of Cole stuffing food into Jay’s mouth, whilst whispering to him of how much weight he’ll put on... kinda hot.  
Maybe Cole was rubbing off on him. For sure, the compact feeling in his stomach was tiptoeing the line between pain and pleasure, and Jay loved it. He knew that he would be more than okay with chasing that feeling.  
It helped that food tasted good too.  
Fuck it, Jay was going to enjoy himself. Not worry about what he eats. Just chow down on good food.  
Cole would be more than happy with that.  
Speaking of, Cole was palming his stomach, which had since blown out slightly, staring at it fondly.  
“You’re doing so good Jay. So so good. It’s okay to stop yknow.”  
Jay nodded, taking another bite.  
“You’re so gorgeous Jay. So, so pretty.”  
Jay preened, smirking through his chewing, running a hand through Cole’s hair.  
Cole presses a few kisses to Jay’s distended stomach, gently massaging where areas felt a little too tight.  
Jay continued eating, spurred on by every single praise.  
“Gonna finish everything? I’d be so proud. So lucky. So in love.”  
Jay nodded desperately. God, he wanted to drive Cole crazy.  
Cole smiled, soft and welcoming.  
“I can’t believe I get to date the most beautiful man alive.”  
Jay was struggling. Really struggling. He was hard, and so so full.  
He wanted to keep eating. Wanted to push Cole over the edge.  
“It’s okay baby. You’re doing so well. Take your time.” Cole’s low rumble of a voice was thrilling. Jay wanted to stuff his face, just so Cole would use that voice again.  
“Urgh.” Was the most Jay could say. He was exhausted, and he felt huge. And he wanted to keep going.  
“Don’t push yourself Jay. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Jay ignored him, motioning for more. He couldn’t lean forward to grab a bite anymore.  
“I’m getting worried about you. So last one, alright?”  
Jay conceded, chewing slowly as another large kebab found its way into Jay’s mouth.  
Jay doubted he could move once they’d finished.  
“Woah.” Cole sounded awestruck. “You look... you - wow.”  
Jay nodded, eyes closed, pleased that he’d done his job.  
“Did... did you like it?”  
“Do you think I’d have kept going if I didn’t?” Speaking was probably the most Jay could do.  
“Would you do it again?” Cole was unsure.  
“Oh, god, definitely.” Jay opened his eyes, wanting to gauge Cole’s reaction.  
Cole stared at him, gawping.  
“Really? Not just for me, you like it? I don’t want you to do something just for me.”  
“Food is good.” Jay pretty much summed it up.  
Cole looked jubilant. “You... you wanna keep eating? Like that?”  
“Like that. And in general.”  
“Oh. Damn. Wow.” Cole kisses Jay gently. “I’m glad.”  
“Mhm. It’s very great that I don’t have to worry about my figure now.”  
Cole stroked Jay’s cheek. “Gonna get chubby?”  
“Very.”  
Cole looked starstruck. “I want to fuck you.” He muttered.  
“Help me to the bedroom, and I’ll let you.”  
“You can’t move?”  
“It’s hard.”  
Even more dizzy, Cole pulled Jay up off the couch, leading him gently into bed.

It was a relief, not having to think about how he looked. Jay could eat whatever and as much as he wanted, and if anything, Cole would get even more worked up.  
Jay chewed thoughtfully on a sugary pastry as he typed at his desk.  
It was odd, going into work, the indulgence of last night hidden from anyone. Jay didn’t know how the body did it, digesting all of that, concealing his decadence in one night.  
He sat back in his chair, another bite out of his treat.  
He was lucky. Very much a desk jockey. Jay doubted a different line of work would accommodate the planned weight gain.  
He’d been delivered the box of pastries a while after he’d opened up his laptop, the receptionist - Elise - knocking on his door, presenting him with the gift.  
“I’m unsure who these are from. They were in reception with your name on it when I got in.”  
Jay had a pretty good idea of who the culprit was.  
“Oh, thanks! I would’ve picked them up myself if I’d seen them when I came in.”  
Elise smiled. “Just doing much job. Enjoy!”  
Inside the box had been a not, very similar to the ‘text me’ that had gotten them together.  
‘Eat up sweetheart. Expect some everyday xx’  
They were good. Cole always managed to find the tastiest bakeries.  
Jay had send him a quick text.  
[Jay to Cole: pastries r rlly good!!! I’ll let u inspect the damage later ;) xx]  
[Cole to Jay: glad u like them! Also, u cant just say that, you’ll get me all worked up :0 xx]  
[Jay to Cole: good x]  
Back to work after that. Jay felt slightly hypocritical writing an article about healthy eating. But hey, he needs pay.  
‘Obesity is a climbing problem within Ninjago, and the effects it can have are deadly.’  
The idea of obesity crossed Jay’s mind, and he felt flushed very quickly.  
What the fuck had Cole done to his head? Before last night, he could’ve written this article, no problem.  
Now? It was dizzying.  
‘Therefore, we at Warmadon wish to encourage healthier eating, for you and your wellbeing.’  
Jay was thinking about how he’d stuffed his face with such vigour.  
‘Here are some tips on how to-’  
Jay’s head was spinning. He shoved several pastries in his mouth.  
[Jay to Cole: come to my room. please.]  
[Jay to Cole: bring food.]  
[Cole to Jay: what?? im kinda busy xx]  
[Jay to Cole: fuck me while I eat.]  
[Cole to Jay: calm down!!! Jesus, what have I done to you? Be patient alright? Save all this up for this evening. Xx]  
[Jay to Cole: >:c xx]  
So Cole wanted to be all professional? Ugh, god, he was such a hard worker.  
But he’s right. Jay needs to focus.  
On an article about food.  
‘Here are some tips on how to eat well, and manage your diet!’  
Jay was getting incredibly heated.  
He needed to swap the article with someone.  
Pastries in one hand, file in the other, Jay found Nya in her room.  
“Nya. Hi. Swap articles with me?”  
Nya raised a brow.  
“That’s a first. Is yours really hard? Because no thanks!”  
“No. It’s easy. Just about healthy eating. I’m just not really feeling it. What’s yours?”  
“The effects of the recent earthquake in the south.”  
“Cool. Well, not, but swap with me?”  
Nya stared at Jay.  
“Why?”  
“I just am not feeling it. Struggling, I guess.”  
With a sigh, Nya swapped their files.  
“Whatever. This is the only time I’m doing this. Forward me what you’ve got, and I’ll send you mine.”  
“Thanks Nya. You’re the best.”  
Jay blew a kiss, and walked back to his office, dropping the now empty box of pastries into the recycling bin.  
Cole was standing there, a basket of baked treats with him.  
“I felt bad.” He looked Jay up and down.  
Jay locked the door.

Jay was already pretty full by the time lunch rolled around. Cole had since left, after a very fulfilling round, which had Jay typing his article as Cole handfed him, fucking him from behind.  
Cole walked out calmly when he’d finished, pressing a kiss to Jay’s cheek with a worried “my boss is gonna kill me.”  
Jay had let him go, after a few more kisses.  
Jay felt slightly crazy as he piled food onto his lunch tray. He wanted to drive Cole mad too. He would eat and eat, and Cole would have to struggle in front of everyone.  
Yeah, that sounded great.  
Speaking of, Cole had just walked in, eyes instantly glued to the food Jay had in front of him. He flushed when Jay winked at him.  
“Woah there Jay, you give up an article on healthy eating and you’re eating like this?” Nya teased.  
“I’m hungry.” Jay shrugged. A blatant lie.  
Jay didn’t pay much attention to the conversation around him, mostly focused on eating, although sometimes he chanced a look at Cole. He had only had a small sandwich, before giving up to watch Jay out of the corner of his eye.  
“Jeez man, I haven’t seen you eat like that... ever.” Kai snorted.  
Jay swallowed thickly. “Well, yknow, I’ve worked up an appetite recently.”  
Jay only really noticed how much he’d eaten once he returned to his desk, and felt his bloated stomach pinch his pants as he bent over to pick up a discarded paper.  
You know, Jay fancied teasing Cole a little more.  
[Jay sent Cole 2 pictures.]  
[Jay to Cole: though u might appreciate a little look at the damage lunch made ;D xx]  
[Cole to Jay: hekdjkshc holy fuck ur so hot]  
[Cole to Jay: I nearly dropped smth heavy on my foot, swear down ur gonna kill me if u keep going xx]  
[Jay to Cole: better turn on life support then x]

A few weeks of stuffing had resulted in a puffier stomach, even when Jay wasn’t stuffed. Cole fiddled with the roll of fat in the mornings, or whenever Jay wasn’t completely bloated.  
Cole also focused on Jay’s squishier thighs and rounder cheeks, kissing them fondly.  
No need for new clothing sizes yet, but Jay doubted it’d be long.  
Dates consistently ended up with Jay’s stomach packed tightly, followed by round after round of Cole fucking him.  
“You know, there’s like, weight gain powder that you can mix into drinks and stuff. It’s supposed to help body builders but maybe we could use it for something else?” Cole had brought that up a while ago.  
Jay didn’t think he’d had a drink without it since.  
“Gonna get you so fat.” Cole mumbled sometimes, right into Jay’s ear in the midst of sex. “You won’t even be able to walk. That’s how big you’ll be.”  
It always has Jay flushed. The idea was scary, not to mention ages away, but it sent a thrill down him.  
“You want that Jay? You want to be so weighed down by your own body that you can barely move? You’ll be so fat. So big. And I’ll love it.”  
“Yes, yes, Cole, make me huge.” Jay would pant, and Cole would nod, and kiss his cheeks, running a hand across a distended stomach.  
“You should switch to food articles. Because that’s all you’ll know. You’ll just know being full, all the time. You’ll never be empty. Never.”  
Jay would scream, moan, gasp, all the time Cole would keep talking. Keep whispering. Filling Jay’s head with food as well as his stomach.  
“Want to be big Cole. So big for you.” It was all he could really say, all he could think about as Cole rocked into him.  
“You will be. Promise.”  
Jay would moan, loud, clear, when he came, spilling out over his own stomach.

The moment his pants stopped buttoning on an empty stomach had sent Cole reeling.  
“My big boy. Look at that belly. No wonder you can’t zip up.” Cole poured over Jay’s stomach, hands grabbing at Jay’s sides.  
“Babe. I can’t go to work like this. I told you, we should’ve picked up a bigger size ages ago.”  
“God. Too big to go to work today. Too indecent. You glutton.”  
“Asshole.”  
“What if you phone in sick today? And you eat and eat for me while I’m gone. I’ll bring home some bigger clothes for you after I clock out.”  
The idea had Jay on board.  
“Okay. I’ll do that. Free reign of the fridge? And the cupboards? You might need to go grocery shopping too.”  
Cole grinned.  
“Alright baby. I’m gonna hop in the shower. You get yourself started. You’re gonna be eating constantly all day.”  
The thrill Jay got from even the idea of eating couldn’t be healthy. But then again, what was healthy really?  
Jay opened one of the cupboards, and started with a packets of chips, snacking while he looked around for more. Mm, he’d forgotten about the muffins they had left over from last night. And some biscuits. Jay made himself a sandwich while he ate, slicing cheese to go along with the ham inside it.  
“Mm. You’re gonna be so full by the time I get home. Remember to save room for dinner though.”  
Jay nodded, kissing Cole.  
“Text me when you get there.”  
“Of course. Keep me posted on this bad boy.” Cole patted Jay’s stomach. “I love you sweetheart.”  
“I love you too.” Jay was squeezed in a hug.

Jay was very good at following instructions. So if Cole told him to eat? God, Jay would eat. He wanted to exceed Cole’s expectations, greet him when he comes home to a bloated, very full mess.  
Jay could technically work at home. He pulled out his laptop, and sent a quick email to his boss, eating mindlessly to some sitcom as he waited for a reply.  
Ah. She told him to get some rest. That’s nice of her.  
Well, Jay could combat his boredom easily. He could bake a cake. Wait for Cole to get home. And eat the whole thing in front of him.  
Jay thought about how full he’d probably be. Well, eat as much as he could then.  
Jay rifled through the cupboards, continuing to snack while he did so, small chocolates finding their way into Jay’s mouth.  
He found the necessary ingredients, spilling the sugar slightly, but cleaning it with a finger, and got to work.  
He ate some grapes as he stirred. After all, eating some healthy stuff to balance out all the junk was important to him. He happened to like being alive.  
When’s it was finished, Jay considered his baking a success. It looked edible.  
Jay decided to treat himself to a trial slice. Or two.  
Yeah. It was good! Jay could be a professional baker with these skills.  
He left the rest to cool, momentarily satisfied with how much he’d had already.  
And actually, based on how much he has eaten...  
[Jay to Cole: hey babe xx when u get me some new clothes, could u go for two sizes up? Growing room x]  
[Cole to Jay: sounds to me like someone’s eaten a lot in the past two hours. Xx]  
[Cole to Jay: pics??]  
[Jay to Cole: so u can wank off at work? sure x]  
[Jay sent 2 pictures to Cole]  
[Jay to Cole: can still probs fit more in tho]  
[Cole to Jay: ksjslsnsm holy shit ur so hot]  
[Cole to Jay: Sext me.]  
[Jay to Cole: ur a horny little shit and u own all my uwus]  
[Cole to Jay: we clearly have different definitions of sexting.]  
[Jay to Cole: you are at work young man.]  
[Cole to Jay: eat something for me. Please. Send a video.]  
[Jay to Cole: what am i eating?]  
[Cole to Jay: smth rlly fattening. So many calories.]  
[Jay to Cole: aight. Gimme me a minute.]  
Jay glanced at the cake again. Sure, he could have some more.  
[Jay sent 1 video to Cole.]  
[Cole to Jay: where the fuck did you get cake? Did u make it??]  
[Jay to Cole: yeet]  
[Cole to Jay: my hungry little devil. I’m gonna feed you the whole thing when i get back.]  
[Jay to Cole: too bad I’ve already had three slices]  
[Cole to Jay: ??? How big??? Same as the one in the video???]  
[Jay to Cole: yea pretty much. U like that? X]  
[Cole to Jay: if u eat the whole thing before I get home I will fuck u so hard.]  
Well, if there was ever a motivation.  
[Jay to Cole: okie dokie. how’s work?]  
[Cole to Jay: it’s weird that ur not here :c I miss you. Xx]  
[Jay to Cole: I miss u too :0 xx]  
[Cole to Jay: gotta skeet baby. ttyl x I love u very very much big boy.]  
[Jay to Cole: I love you hella a lot too xx]  
Jay stares at his cake.  
Rightio.

It was a struggle. But he’d finished it by around lunch time. Jay had another sandwich for good measure, before settling to mong out in front of the tv for a while, sufficient supply of snacks in front of him, just in case.  
[Kai to Jay: cole says ur off sick? Hope ur okay man!]  
[Jay to Kai: yeah dude, I’m alright. Tell Cole to look at his phone. But not rn.]  
After all, Jay had sent several photos of his progress.  
[Kai to Jay: sending Cole sexy pics when he’s at work tut tut. The Disrespect to this Fine Establishment.]  
[Jay to Kai: whatever. Tell cole I love him.]  
[Kai to Jay: no that’s gay.]  
[Jay to Kai: DO IT U FUCKING PUSSY.]  
[Kai to Jay: I’m giving him my phone.]  
[Kai to Jay: hey baby, it’s cole. I love u very much. I cannot wait to look at those super erotic pics u sent me]  
[Jay to Kai: kai I s2g]  
[Kai to Jay: no it is me, cole, ur very loving boyfriend. I am leaving u tho. I’m only with u for Henry. I am actually very in love with Kai, bc he is super duper hot and sexy even tho he is str8 i would rather pine after him forevermore than ignore his radiance.]  
[Jay to Kai: that’s a shame. Did u know Kai actually uses hair gel? He tells everyone he doesn’t have to style it, but he acc has a very large supply of the stuff. Sometimes he asks me to do it bc I do a much better job than him.]  
[Kai to Jay: diSreSpect. BlOckeD]  
[Jay to Kai: what a sad time]  
It was then that Cole sent Jay a message.  
[Cole to Jay: lookin at these under the table. Holy shit ur so sexy. Ignore Kai, he’s a prat.]  
[Jay to Cole: ;) and u get to look at allll of this tonight xx]  
[Cole to Jay: u want me to get hard in front of everyone? cos I will if u keep talking like that]  
[Jay to Cole: noooo that’s only for me >:c]  
Jay put his phone down after Cole said goodbye. And stuffed a few crackers in his gob, before turning his attention to Henry, who has decided to join him on the couch.  
“No. These are not for you. For me.”  
Henry swatted at Jay’s hand with a paw.  
“Uh uh. Your father wants me to be very big, so I need to eat everything.”  
A yowl.  
“Don’t shriek at me young man. I will send you to your room.”  
Henry decided to spread himself over Jay’s stomach.  
“Oof.”

Cole came home, ladled with grocery bags. He dropped them on a floor and beamed at Jay, who was exactly where Cole has left him, eating to his hearts content. Henry had since abandoned him.  
“Hey there gorgeous. Not too full are you?”  
“No. I don’t think so.” Jay eyed one bag. He’d recognise that packaging anywhere. “Bakery?”  
“Just wanted to treat you to a little something before - or after, I suppose - dinner.”  
Jay reached out and took the box slowly.  
Inside was another fucking cake, pre-sliced. Small, yeah. But still!  
“I think I might put on more in this one day than I have this past week.”  
“Mm. That’s the aim. You should take more sick days.”  
“I should. Am I saving any for you?”  
“Uh, sure, I could go for one. I forgot what size you were, so I kind of guessed.”  
“Probably got me clothing the size of a tent.”  
“Nah. One day though, if you keep at this.” Cole leant down and kissed Jay’s overworked stomach. “What do you want for dinner?”  
Jay groaned. He’d had a lot today.  
“Something light. And I’m being serious. I think literally one yogurt would be fine.”  
Cole stood, making himself a sandwich and getting a yogurt from out the fridge.  
“Voila. For my precious boyfriend.”  
“Thank you very much, oh you wonderful man.”  
Cole smirked, taking a bite.  
“So, I also saw this,” Cole took a fragment of a seemingly fractured ceramic, “and I thought you might like it.”  
It was a soft blue colour, Jay’s favourite, with intricate swirls, from what was there on the shard.  
“It’s so pretty.” Jay took it gently, turning it over in his palm. “Thank you so much!”  
Cole kisses Jay’s cheek, cupping it.  
“Look at those chubby cheeks! You’re all soft now. So adorable.”  
Jay pushed his stomach out. “What do you think about this then?”  
“Stunning.” Cole ran his hands over it. “Maybe one day you'll be this size even without being all stuffed.”  
“Maybe. It’ll be a lot squishier.”  
“Mm. Driving me wild, you are.”  
Cole lifted a slice of cake, and Jay opened his mouth automatically.  
“Woah! This isn’t for you buddy. Let me finish this first, and then you can have yours.”  
Cole put the cake in his own mouth then, Jay pouting. He wanted that cake. That cake was his.  
He leaned closer to Cole, taking a bite.  
“What? Jay! This is my cake.”  
Jay chewed, satisfied.  
“You can’t stand seeing me eat something that you know would get you bigger? God, baby. You’re a sneaky little thief. I should punish you.”  
Jay felt a small thrill go through him.  
“Uh huh. I’ve been really bad.”  
“You have. Eat up fatty.”  
Occasionally, they would delve into this thing, usually after Jay was being a little bratty, and Cole would seem to be overtaken by some kind of force, shoving bite after bite into Jay as a mock ‘punishment’. It spiced things up even more.  
Jay gobbled as quick as he could, attempting to keep up with the fast pace. He didn’t even have time to savour the food, it was chewed quickly, with vigour, swallowed, so he could fit more and more in.  
After sessions like these, Jay sometimes thought he would burst. His stomach would ache, and he’d breathe heavily, relying on Cole to haul him up.  
It was ridiculously arousing, especially the sex that came afterwards, Jay so hyperaware of his stomach tension with every single movement.  
These times were sparse, Cole didn’t particularly like dominating Jay, but when he was in the mood, it was ethereal.  
Tonight no exception.

Jay slipped on his new pants. Loose, roomy. Well, not for long.  
Jay tightened his belt, and tucking in his shirt, sipping some coffee as he waited for his hair to dry.  
He wondered if anyone was starting to notice.  
He wondered how much he’d actually gained.  
He could guess. Maybe 30 or so pounds.  
Jay wanted it to be more, but he was a realist.  
More would come another day.  
He watched Cole come out the bathroom.  
“Hey. Babe? How much do you think I’ve put on?”  
Cole glances up. “Why? Is something wrong?”  
“No, no, I just want to know.”  
Jay watches Cole move around the apartment, trying to find a shirt. Those abs could kill. Probably.  
“Uhh, maybe like... 25? Not much has gone to your belly, but maybe thighs and ass?”  
“Mm.”  
Cole finally found one, buttoning slowly. “Is that okay? You sound kinda down?”  
“I dunno, I guess I just thought it would be more.”  
“I mean, you never know. And damn, you covered up your tum already? I haven’t even gotten to play with it this morning.”  
Jay rolled his eyes. “Later.”  
Cole pouted, but didn’t object.

“There’s the big eater! There’s this challenge in a new restaurant where if you and a group of people finish this huge meal, you get it for free. I need you on my team.” Kai was never very good at greetings, jumping straight into a topic the second he sat at the table.  
Jay shrugged, chewing on his chocolate bar thoughtfully. “Sure, I guess. Can’t guarantee a win though.”  
What he can do, is use this as an excuse to get bigger. Cole would love it.  
“Pfft, you don’t get that big, in like four months, without eating tons. A right winner over here.” Lloyd’s input was appreciated.  
“That big?” Jay shifted.  
“Well, yeah, you gotta have gained at least 40. No offence or anything.” Nya looked Jay up and down.  
Cole choked on his sandwich. No wonder. The idea of 40 has Jay reeling.  
“40? Here I was thinking it was more in the range of 50s.”  
Zane’s comment had clearly pushed Cole over the edge.  
“Babe. I need to talk to you.” Cole stood up, slightly flustered, almost dragging Jay out the room.  
“Hey, uh, where are we going?”  
Cole didn’t seem to know either, striding confidently but looking lost.  
“Finding some scales. Need to know. God, need to know.”  
Cole sounded almost desperate. Jay could appreciate that.  
“Uh, I doubt there would be any scales lying around.”  
“You’re right, but there’s a commercial one in construction. Nobody will be using it. What were you at before we started?”  
“Last time I weighed myself? 153.”  
Cole nodded slowly, pulling Jay down a corridor.  
“Imagine being in the 200s, and we didn’t even know.” Cole was getting very excited.  
“Try not to get your hopes up. Alright?”  
“So big Jay. Fucking hell. Since when did you get a second chin? Maybe I underestimated. Your belly has been getting quite a bit bigger.”  
“Calm down. You’ll end up fucking me in a corridor.”  
“I might.”  
Cole stopped then, now in front of the scales. Large. Definitely designed for tons rather than the measly pounds Jay might have gained in comparison.  
“On you go.” Cole patted the surface, bending down to check it was on zero.  
Jay hopped on.  
“It won’t be 50. I’m telling you that now.”  
“Shh.” Cole seemed jumpy. “Could push you past that point when you do that group eating challenge. Could probably do it all by yourself. God, I want to see you do it all by yourself.”  
Jay snorted. “In half an hour? Get real.”  
Cole gazed at the number being displayed then. Jay couldn’t see it.  
“Huh? Cole, what is it? What’s it say.”  
Cole shushed him, grabbing his phone and snapping a quick photo of the number.  
“You’re right. Not 50 pounds.”  
“Well, we’ll get there soon.”  
“Nuh uh. Already got there. 217.”  
Jay felt dizzy.  
“Over 60 pounds?”  
Cole squeezed Jay tightly. “Look at you. Gaining so quickly. 60 in four months... you know, same rate, and that’s 180 in a year.”  
“That is impossible.”  
“Keep it up sugarcube. I’m gonna be going tenfold now.”

Jay had kept up the rate. In fact, even increased it a little, now having gained 100 since the beginning within just under seven months.  
Cole was keeping him full, every hour, near constantly stuffed into oblivion.  
Increased fervour from Cole only meant an increased waistline, stretch marks zigzagging themselves across Jay’s skin, Cole blessing them with a kiss, more than welcoming them onto Jay’s body.  
Their friends were gradually becoming more concerned, despite Jay’s insistence that he was fine.  
“Dude... maybe you should see a doctor? This can’t exactly be healthy.” Kai brought it up at lunch once.  
“I’m fine.” Jay punctuated it with tearing into his roll.  
“I... are you sure?” Nya sounded a little worried.  
“He said he’s fine, fuck off.” Cole grunted.  
“Woah! Hey man, they’re just asking! Chill.” Lloyd jumped to their defence.  
“I don’t see why their opinions on what Jay’s eating matter.”  
“We’re all just a bit concerned. Surely you too, right?” Zane tried to help calm things down.  
“I can’t find any problems.” Cole’s voice was cold.  
“Hey. Hey. Everyone, chill out. I’m perfectly okay. Cole, you wanna take a breather?” Jay held out his hand to lead Cole away.  
“Babe. You need to calm down. Alright?”  
Cole sighed.  
“I know. I just... it’s not their business. It’s our thing. Not theirs. I don’t want anyone else to talk about your weight. Just us. This is between us.”  
“I know sweetheart. They’re just worried about me. It’s not exactly normal to put on this much in such a short amount of time.”  
“I love you. And your belly. Jesus Jay, I love how big you are. I don’t want anyone to give you shit for it. I’ll beat them up if they do.”  
“I know you will. But it’s okay. It’s okay. I love you too. And tonight, you can play with my stomach as much as you want. You tell me what to eat, I’ll eat it.”  
Cole nodded, kissing Jay’s cheek.

They were going out for a group dinner, Nya upset that it had been over a year since the last one.  
Jay felt slightly uneasy. Sure, they’d seen him eat in the cafeteria. But dinner was a whole other monster. And would Cole even be able to keep it in his pants? Jay didn’t fancy a very horny boyfriend in front of his bros.  
“Hey. Babe?” Jay fiddled with his shirt, sizes ever going up, and yet it still felt snug.  
“Mm? What’s up sweetheart?” Cole buckles his belt before draping an arm around Jay.  
“They haven’t... I’ve not really eaten dinner in front of them.”  
“Oh. Right. That’s okay though, yeah? They won’t judge.”  
“It’s our thing Cole. I don’t - it’s private.”  
“We’re going to a buffet and you’re not gonna end up stuffed?” Cole ran a hand over Jay’s belly. Not empty, never empty, but still soft. “I mean, I’m not gonna force anything.” Cole kissed a round cheek.  
Jay nodded slowly. “I’m sorry. Maybe we could go to a buffet just us, and then I’ll stuff myself.”  
“Yeah. Okay. That sounds good! You ready to go though?”  
Jay buttoned his pants. Below the belly, that ship had sailed a long time ago. Having his chubbier stomach poke over his waistline only emphasised the weight, meaning Cole was all over it. After all, if Jay wasn’t going to be eating vigorously, he may as well give a little something to satisfy his boyfriend.  
“Uh huh. Let’s bounce.”  
“Give me a minute.” Cole ran a hand over Jay’s stomach, cuddling him and playing with his individual rolls.  
“Babe. You’re gonna get all heated.”  
Cole nodded, but didn’t take his hands off. “I swear, you seem bigger every day.”  
“That’s the goal, isn’t it?”  
“Mm.” Cole leant down and squished his face into Jay’s chub. “Look at this! My big beautiful man. I’m looking after you so well.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ve exceeded your expectations. C’mon, food. And also friends.”  
“I know, just a little longer.”  
A growl from his stomach seemed to jerk Cole back to reality.  
“Ooh, hungry already? And you just had a ‘light’ snack.”  
“Two sandwiches is light for me now.”  
“Yeah it is. Let’s go get you fed. Hurry up!”  
“Oh? Now you wanna go? What a surprise.”  
Jay started laughing as Cole seemed almost desperate to now get him out of the apartment.

“-So then I was all ‘no, Jesus, Jane that design is going to get you fired, and the fucking bitch spun it around me? Like, I’m sorry, but if anyone is a fashion icon, it’s me, not fucking Jane.” Kai was ranting. His boss had chosen Jane’s design over his. Fuming.  
“Hey man, we know. Maybe Mr Bridges is just really bad at fashion too.”  
Kai nodded at Jay, waving a fork in the air. “You’re right. I should be the boss.”  
“Speaking of, I found I out I’m getting a promotion.” Zane smiles modestly.  
“No shit! You’re great at your job. You deserve it dude.”  
“Congrats!”  
“My man!”  
“So, uh Jay,” Nya piped up, “I don’t actually remember the last time you spoke about work. What’s up with that?”  
“Eh, it’s boring.” Jay shrugged, punctuating it with a mouthful of spaghetti.  
“Swear you used to kinda love ranting about the shit articles you got though?” Zane asked.  
“Well, yknow. I guess I just haven’t deemed any interesting enough.”  
“You literally wrote a piece about the masks corporations wear to try and seem endearing to the consumer. Dad was so fucking pissed off. Didn’t you get nominated for something because of it?”  
“What? When?” Cole glances at Jay.  
“It was a while ago now. I didn’t win.”  
“You never told me.” Cole mumbled.  
“Well, yeah, we don’t really talk about that stuff.”  
“We used to.” Cole sounded almost bitter.  
An uneasy silence hung over the table.  
“Um, maybe I shouldn’t have brought that up.” Lloyd attempted to smooth stuff over.  
“No. No. What other stuff don’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know. We’re usually too busy doing something else to talk about shit like that.”  
“I mean, did you tell Jay about that time you were invited to a dinner party with your boss? That was like, only super good employees only?” Zane wasn’t helping.  
“What? What dinner?”  
“We already had plans, I didn’t want to make you feel bad.”  
“What plans?”  
“Yknow...” Cole shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not like you’re any better!”  
“Probably because my mouth is a little too full up.” Jay grunted.  
“Really? You’re bringing that up here?”  
“Well, if you’re having a go at me for not telling you stuff, then I kind of have to!”  
“I’m not having a go at you, I’m-”  
“Stop it. Both of you. This is supposed to be a nice time.” Nya was upset.  
Jay grumbled, but complied, angrily taking a bite of his meal.  
“Uh... maybe we should talk about something else. Sports?” Kai sounded a little hopeful.  
“Like Jay could do any.” Cole muttered.  
And that fucking stung.  
Jay dropped his fork, and pushed his plate away. He wasn’t eating anymore, even though he wanted to.  
“I think I’m gonna go home.” Jay muttered. “Someone drive Cole back. If you want. I don’t care.”  
Cole bit his lip, staring at his hands.  
“I’m sorry if we’ve ruined tonight. Maybe another go another day. Uh,” Jay fumbles in his wallet. “That should cover my portion of the bill. See you at work.”  
Jay walked out.

He was fuming. Fuming as he drove home, stony silence surrounding him. Fuming as he stormed indoors.  
“Like Jay could do any.”  
“Like Jay could do any.”  
This was all Cole’s fucking fault. He’d made Jay like this. He’d made Jay fat.  
And now he has the audacity to make snippy comments about it?  
Underneath everything, he was upset.  
He was upset that he and Cole didn’t seem to have the bond they used to anymore, he was upset that Cole had said that, he was upset, for the first time in months, at his body.  
Ever since they’d started, Jay hadn’t had a problem. No, he’d been loving it.  
Anyone else’s comments, if they made any, didn't have any affect on him.  
But Cole... Cole’s was under his skin.  
It had been a while since Jay looked in the mirror.  
He didn’t exactly like what he saw.  
“Like Jay could do any.”  
Heavy. Jay was very heavy. And hungry.  
No. He was going on a diet.  
He’d been doing this for Cole, and if Cole’s decided he doesn’t like it then he wants to stop.  
Not that Cole should have any say in Jay’s body.  
It’s been a while since Jay had been furious with his boyfriend. A long time.  
And he despised how it felt. He loves Cole, he really does, but right now everything feels awful. Right now, Cole wasn’t being his boyfriend. Cole was being an asshole.  
It’s not like Jay doesn’t want to tell him stuff. He does. He likes it when Cole laughs at his stories, or when Cole tilts his head as he listens, or when Cole plays with Jay’s fingers as he talks.  
That had gradually dwindled once Jay started putting on weight. Now it was eat, eat, eat all the time.  
When had they stopped being Jay and Cole? They were a power couple. Kings of communication. Jay had been so proud every time someone has commented on how good they were together.  
Maybe indulging a kink hadn’t been such a good thing.  
Jay sighed, and turned to Henry.  
“Your dad is a dick.” He mumbled.  
He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He doesn’t remember the last time a conversation hadn’t brought up food.  
[Cole to Jay: I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you so much. So so much Jay. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m coming home. Please wait up for me. Xx]  
Jay left him on read.  
Petty, definitely.  
But hey, everyone could be petty sometimes. Just because Jay is a godtier human being doesn’t mean he can’t succumb to the occasional bitch move.  
But he’d wait. He didn’t want to go to bed angry.  
Usually when he was waiting on Cole, he’d eat. Not today.  
[Cole to Jay: I’m here. Just walking up to the apartment now. I hope you haven’t gone to bed. Xxx]  
[Jay to Cole: I’m not that petty :/]  
And then the door opened. And there was Cole.

“That was stupid. So stupid, and horrible, and wrong of me to say. I’m so sorry. And I understand if you don’t want to forgive me. But please know, I don’t want to hurt you. I know I did. I’m so sorry.” Cole looked bedraggled. “Please baby. Please, I’m so sorry. I need you to know that.”  
Jay looked Cole up and down. “Okay.” He wasn’t sure what else to say.  
“I’m serious. You mean the world to me. I hate it when you’re upset. Even more when I’m the one upsetting you.”  
“Mhm.”  
“I... I didn’t mean it. I don’t know why I said it. But I didn’t mean a word. That’s... I wouldn’t have asked you to do this. Not if I was just going to insult you. You look so good Jay. All the time. I don’t know why I...”  
“I know.”  
They stared at each other.  
“I might go on a diet.”  
“Because of what I said? I - okay. If that’s what you want to do.”  
“I don’t like what this has done to our relationship.”  
“What - what do you mean?”  
“I miss talking to you about other stuff. I miss just being with you. It feels like everything now is focused entirely on my weight, and food, and eating.”  
“That’s... yeah. You’re right. I have. I know. I’m sorry.”  
“No, I have too. I kind of forgot that relationships are other stuff too.”  
Cole nodded. “Are we stopping then?”  
“I don’t - hear me out okay? I like eating, and you like my weight gain. But that shouldn’t be everything. So, maybe, we go back a bit. Less stuffing, less focus on eating, less all of that. I want that in the background. I want us to be primary. I don’t think a kink should be all there is to our relationship.”  
“Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great. Anything. Anything you want. And, um, as much as I like this, I think tonight’s made me realise how much I miss talking to you. About other stuff. Like that article? Holy shit Jay, that sounds iconic. You’re so much more than just someone I’m making big. And I guess that didn’t really kick in, because no one - it’s never really been a relationship, just sex, I guess. I think I forgot. And I’m sorry. What about a date? Not a restaurant or anything. There’s those really nice gardens across town. We should go there.”  
“That sounds good. Very good. And I’ve missed talking to you too. Top worker over here! Bet you’re such a suck up.”  
“Uh, no. I’m just really good at my job. Not enough to make Mr Garmadon angry at me, but still.”  
Jay softened at the hopeful smile on Cole’s face.  
“There’s the man I fell in love with.”  
Cole beamed, and pulled him in for a kiss.

With the focus very much removed from weight gain, things slowed. Of course Jay ate a lot still, and every so often they agreed on a stuffing session, but things were calmer.  
Jay much preferred it this way.


End file.
